familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Robert Joseph Houlton (1864-1936)
FindMyPast searches Robert Timothy's son Robert Joseph Houlton (1864-1936) 1881 census said he was Dentist Apprentice. See notes on his father's page for the rest of the family in 1881. Now we have almost certainly got his birth and death records. First name(s) ROBERT J Last name HOULTON Gender Male Birth day - Birth month - Birth year 1864 Age 72 Death quarter 4 Death year 1936 District BRENTFORD County Middlesex Volume 3A Page 263 First name(s) ROBERT JOSEPH Last name HOULTON Birth year 1864 Birth quarter 2 Registration month - Mother's last name - District ISLINGTON County London Country England Volume 1B Page 193 Record set England & Wales births 1837-2006 First name(s) ROBERT JOSEPH Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 2 Marriage year 1889 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ ROBERT JOSEPH HOULTON married one of these people ISABEL BOULTON, EMILY HOULTON, ANGELINA GARRAWAY District CHIPPING SODBURY District number - County Gloucestershire Country England Volume 6A Page 387 Record set England & Wales marriages 1837-2008 (Initially copied from Talk:Joseph Houlton (1790-1861)) RJH's son Robert Gordon Houlton (1890-1943) First name(s) ROBERT GORDON Last name HOULTON Birth year 1890 Birth quarter 3 Registration month - Mother's last name - District CHELSEA County London Country England Volume 1A Page 386 First name(s) ROBERT G Last name HOULTON Gender Male Birth day - Birth month - Birth year 1891 Age 52 Death quarter 1 Death year 1943 District BRENTFORD County Middlesex Volume 3A Page 394 First name(s) Robert Gordon Last name Houlton Service number 4888 Regiment London Regiment Unit / Battalion 9th Battalion Event year 1915 is clearly 10-6-16 Age 23 clearly 24 years 10 months Birth year 1892 Birth town Ealing Birth county Middlesex Birth country England Residence town - Residence county London Series WO 364 Record set British Army Service Records 1914-1920 Image gives lots more detail: confirming identity because of intended place of residence 25 St Stephens Ave, West Ealing; Rank Rifleman; Battalion was Queen Victoria's rifles; height 5' 5 1/2 ''; chest 33 in; complexion fresh; eyes brown; hair black; trade farmer; military character good; discharge "in consequence of his being no longer physically fit for war service"; "I can recommend this man as a steady worker, but he needs supervision. He is sober and trustworthy. (J.A. Bradney, C.O.) This could be him at boarding school in 1901: First name(s) Robert Last name Houlton Relationship Pupil Marital status - Gender Male Age 10 Birth year 1891 Occupation - Birth town Paddington Birth town as transcribed PADDINGTON Birth county Middlesex Birth county as transcribed LONDON Birth place England Birth place other as transcribed - Other household member first name(s) - Other household member last name - Street Theobalds Grove Town Cheshunt Parish Cheshunt (Herts) City - Country England County Middlesex Municipal ward Waltham Cross Registration district Edmonton Archive reference RG13 Piece number 1278 Folio 20 Page 31 (Go back two pages to see that it appears to be Waltham College.) There's a Robert Houlton marriage in 1937 in Lancashire; another in 1943 in Cirencester. Probably not worth checking. War sickness may have put him off marriage. Mary Isabel Houlton (1891-1970) The only three hits for full name are birth, 1911 census as noted above, and death. Fairly convincing. First name(s) MARY ISABEL Last name HOULTON Birth year 1891 Birth quarter 4 Registration month - Mother's last name - District CHELSEA County London Country England Volume 1A Page 328 Reverting to maiden name after marriage? First name(s) MARY ISABEL Last name HOULTON Gender Female Birth day 2 Birth month 9 Birth year 1891 Age - Death quarter 4 Death year 1970 District HOUNSLOW County Middlesex Volume 5C Page 1461 Possible marriage but there were lots of Mary Houlton First name(s) MARY Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 3 Marriage year 1915 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ MARY HOULTON married PERCY F NORRIS Spouse's last name NORRIS District CAMBERWELL District number - County London Country England Volume 1D Page 2554 RJH's daughter Ethel Louise Houlton (1904-) Needs some confirmation because there was an Ethel Lucy H born 1905 in Lincoln. First name(s) ETHEL L Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 3 Marriage year 1927 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ ETHEL L HOULTON married RICHARD H PLUMRIDGE Spouse's last name PLUMRIDGE District SHARDLOW District number - County Derbyshire Country England Volume 7B Page 1267 This one's more likely - but don't expect to find children from it: First name(s) ETHEL L Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 3 Marriage year 1957 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ ETHEL L HOULTON married RICHARD H ADAMS Spouse's last name ADAMS District EALING District number - County London Country England Volume 5E Page 430 First name(s) ETHEL LOUISE Last name HOULTON Birth year 1904 Birth quarter 3 Registration month - Mother's last name - District BRENTFORD County Middlesex Country England Volume 3A Page 132 Gertrude Ann Houlton (1906-2000) Same as her sister - only these for the full name: :Last name First name Born Died Event Record set Location HOULTON GERTRUDE ANN 1906 — 1906 England & Wales births 1837-2006 Brentford, Middlesex, England Houlton Gertrude Ann 1906 — 1911 1911 Census for England & Wales Ealing, Brentford, Middlesex, England HOULTON GERTRUDE ANN 1905 2000 2000 England & Wales deaths 1837-2007 Crawley, Sussex, England There's another Gertrude, born in Notts in 1907, so no certainty of marriage but this is the more likely (because the other was in Notts): First name(s) GERTRUDE Last name HOULTON Marriage quarter 1 Marriage year 1923 Registration month - MarriageFinder™ GERTRUDE HOULTON married FREDERICK J PORTER Spouse's last name PORTER District DONCASTER District number - County Yorkshire Country England Volume 9C Page 1095